Tango
by Elizabeta Draculea
Summary: Como em uma dança, Will se vê cada vez mais imerso no mistério que é Hannibal Lecter. Quando, durante um caso em Baltimore, seu passado resolve vir à tona, a dança se transforma em um perigoso tango entre dois lobos em busca da mesma presa.


**Titulo**: Tango

**Autora**: Elizabeta Draculea

**Fandom**: Hannibal

**Ship**: Hannigram

**Classificação**: +18

**Gênero**: slash, suspense, policial, terror, lemon e romance. (sim, romance)

**Warnings/Avisos**: Conteúdo para adultos, com cenas de sangue, assassinato e crueldade, tema dark, contém descrição de violência, abuso e estupro. Slash, M/M (relacionamento entre dois homens) se não gosta, favor não leia. Não contém spoilers, é uma completa ficção. Pode ocorrer dos personagens ficarem meio OOC, tentarei não modificar demais cada um para dar continuidade na trama.

**Disclaimer**: Hannibal não me pertence nem seus personagens, somente os originais foram criados pela minha mente perturbada. Nenhum lucro foi obtido através desse trabalho.

Fic feita de presente para a querida Kaline Bogard, que resolveu tirar minhas mãos da aposentadoria forçada (anos que não escrevo uma fic), graças a uma fanart perfeita deles.

**Tango**

Como em uma dança, Will se vê cada vez mais imerso no mistério que é Hannibal Lecter. Quando, durante um caso em Baltimore, seu passado resolve vir à tona, a dança se transforma em um perigoso tango entre dois lobos em busca da mesma presa.

**Cap. 1 – Canyengue**

Sandra olhou mais uma vez para seu reflexo no espelho, arrumando o longo cabelo loiro e não deixando nada sem estar em perfeita ordem: maquiagem, pele, dentes. Planejara aquele final de semana com todo o cuidado, seria o primeiro após o rompimento com Karl, após o final de seu longo noivado. Ainda podia ouvir as criticas de sua mãe sobre como podia deixar escapar um homem como aquele, apaixonado por ela, que rastejava aos pés da garota. O que sua mãe não conseguia entender que aos 25 anos não era exatamente isso que Sandra procurava, não era alguém para rastejar aos seus pés e sim alguém para voar ao seu lado, o que Karl nunca iria ser capaz de realizar.

Ela sorriu para o espelho, deixando o banheiro e pegando sua bolsa no caminho até a porta. Ficaria em Baltimore por mais 1 dia e hoje iria para a noite, aproveitar uma famosa balada. Com o espírito leve e o pensamento positivo, Sandra não percebeu o estranho que a observava pegar o taxi que a aguardava, nem o sorriso sádico em seu rosto.

Hannibal sorriu se aproximando de Will devagar, o jovem agente do FBI apoiou o corpo contra a escada que levava ao andar superior do escritório do Dr. Lecter, cada sentido alerta com a proximidade do terapeuta. Aquele olhar pensou Will, o deixava tonto, perdido. Era como se Hannibal estivesse faminto e somente ficaria satisfeito se conseguisse devorar cada pedaço do moreno. O psiquiatra movia-se exatamente como um tigre espreitando sua caça, o olhar fixo na presa, não permitindo nenhuma rota de fuga. Se isso fosse possível ou desejado pelo agente Graham.

Hannibal levou a mão em direção ao abdômen de Will, deslizando dedos ágeis e hábeis por baixo do tecido da camisa que ele usava. Aquelas mãos, tão perfeitas, fortes, determinadas, faziam com que Will não conseguisse organizar um único pensamento coerente, deixando apenas um longo gemido escapar dos lábios do moreno. Will observou Hannibal se aproximar, o rosto a milímetros de si, entreabrindo os lábios, em um convite, em uma necessidade...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Will abriu os olhos, passando a mão na testa ensopada de suor. Outra vez o mesmo sonho. Desde que encontrara o doutor Lecter o mesmo sonho dominava suas noites, cada vez mais vivido, cada vez mais realista, mais sexual.

O profiler levantou, pegando seu celular, quase o tacando contra a parede por ter novamente interrompido o sonho na melhor parte dele, vendo que tinha uma mensagem de Jack Crawford sobre um assassinato em Baltimore. Lecter irá busca-lo.

Ele ficou olhando para a mensagem de texto, ainda entre sonho e realidade, a mente se fixando apenas na parte de Lecter irá busca-lo, quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta, levantando do jeito que estava para atendê-la.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter sempre fora um homem controlado em público, sendo ele um serial killer canibal, era essencial controlar qualquer tipo de emoção perto de outras pessoas. Alguns diziam que pessoas como ele não sentiam nada, o que era um ledo engano. Com certeza ele não sentia da mesma forma que a grande maioria da população e nem expressava da mesma forma, mas havia sentimentos dentro dele, normalmente eram sentimentos que o levava a caçar, matar e devorar suas vitimas, literalmente. Outros eram sentimentos de interesse como os que ele tinha com a sua terapeuta, a Dra. Bedelia Du Maurier ou mesmo com Jack Crawford. Mas nada era comparado com o que Will Graham o fazia sentir.

Começara como apenas uma curiosidade. Quando Crawford havia solicitado que o Dr. Lecter acompanhasse e monitorasse o comportamento do jovem agente e profiler Will Graham, Hannibal ficara curioso em conhecer o porquê tanta preocupação com alguém, algo que foi imediatamente explicado pelo dom incrível que Will tinha de entrar na mente dos assassinos, de quase incorporar cada um deles em sua própria psique. Alguns chamariam de um poder sobrenatural, o que não era o caso. Hannibal tinha uma opinião de como Will conseguia isso e vinha guardando para si, caso fosse necessário usar para, logicamente, livrar sua pele dos assassinatos que cometia. Mas, de forma surpreendente, a curiosidade evoluiu devagar para algo mais, se fosse possível para alguém como ele, Hannibal diria que estava apaixonado por Will Graham, se amor fosse um sentimento possível a um psicopata, claro. Não que ele não amasse, mas como todos os outros sentimentos existentes, paixão, amor, desejo, eram totalmente diferentes para um psicopata e serial killer.

O que provava ser verdade com Hannibal ali parado e vendo um Will suado, usando uma camiseta fina e calças leves de pijama, descalço e ofegante, atender a porta. Por segundos a face indiferente do Dr. Lecter foi quebrada, olhando para o moreno com um desejo absurdo de saborear o gosto da pele dele nesse estado, os cachos escuros e úmidos cobrindo os olhos dele, dando um ar ainda mais de vulnerabilidade ao rosto jovem. Sem pensar ou raciocinar, Hannibal esticou a mão, passando a palma pelo braço exposto de Will, percebendo pelo choque no rosto do profiler o que fizera, o psiquiatra se afastou, devagar.

- Achei que Jack o havia avisado que estava vindo buscá-lo... Will, o que houve? Está doente? – perguntou com a voz calma e pausada, sem demonstrar a ansiedade interna que passava.

- Avisou e não, não estou doente... Foi apenas um sonho, um pesadelo. Entre, vou tomar um banho rápido e já saímos. – o moreno deu espaço para o doutor passar, tentando se recuperar do susto. Não apenas ele estava na sua porta como quase agira igual ao sonho que tinha todas as noites. Se Hannibal não tivesse começado a falar, possivelmente ele teria um Will agarrado ao seu pescoço, sugando seus lábios em um beijo desesperado. Will não sabia como agradecer a deidade que dera o habito de Hannibal sempre iniciar cada diálogo entre eles.

-Tem certeza? Quer falar sobre o que sonhou? – Hannibal entrou na sala, observando o estado das coisas ali, os cachorros de Will espalhados pelo cômodo, dormindo tranquilos. Nenhum deles se importava com a presença do doutor, era como se soubessem que mesmo sendo um assassino, ele não iria ser uma ameaça ao dono.

-Não, foi apenas um sonho idiota que tive só isso. (ele pegou a toalha, indo em direção ao banheiro, falando baixo para que Hannibal não escutasse) apenas um sonho adolescente e idiota.

-Sonho adolescente e idiota? Sonhos eróticos, Will? Com quem você fantasia? – Hannibal surgiu atrás do moreno, a voz grossa e aquele sotaque único ecoando na mente de Will, fazendo o jovem virar e quase cair.

-O que? Não, quer dizer... Não era para você ouvir e não é assim, bom.. Não era bem.. – ele começou a gaguejar, se atrapalhando com o que fazia, tropeçando em um de seus sapatos e realmente indo na direção do chão, não caindo apenas porque Hannibal o segurara a tempo, trazendo o corpo esguio para si, deixando Will ainda mais nervoso e envergonhado.

-Eu poderia dizer que esse sonho adolescente e idiota era comigo, Will... – Hannibal observava cada movimento e reação do moreno, sorrindo ao ver o rosto avermelhado com a sua frase, confirmando suas suspeitas. Oh, realmente, interessante.

-Não, não... Não foi nada disso, foi apenas um sonho tolo e sem sentido, nenhum – Will conseguira se soltar de Hannibal, furioso pela reação tola na frente do psiquiatra, indo até o banheiro e fechando a porta.

Hannibal balançou a cabeça, deixando o assunto de lado, pelo menos naquele momento, começando a arrumar as coisas que Will iria precisar para ir à cena do crime.

O jogo estava cada vez mais interessante.

Depois do banho, da troca e do trajeto, completamente constrangedor, entre Wolf Trap e Baltimore, principalmente pelos olhares que Hannibal direcionava ao Will, ambos chegaram ao local onde Jack e os outros membros da equipe esperavam.

Katz, Price e Zeller já estavam no local, naquela interação estranha que somente os três técnicos forenses conseguiam realizar. Will olhou ao redor, a casa simples parecia abandonada, não sendo possível que a vitima morasse naquele lugar.

Jack encontrou com eles na porta, o agente especial aguardava somente a presença dos dois para dar continuidade à investigação.

-Will, Dr. Lecter, espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem. Posso garantir que não é um quadro bonito de se ver. – disse, indicando o caminho para o local do crime.

A casa por dentro era ainda mais decadente que do lado de fora, nenhum móvel, chão imundo e com enormes buracos, definitivamente aquela casa não recebia visitantes desde muito, muito tempo.

-Essa casa, como muitas na região, está abandonada. Pertencia a um casal de idosos que morreram sem deixar herdeiros, ficando esquecida no bairro, visto o aumento da criminalidade local, muitos abandonaram a rua e agora não há interesse em venda ou compra. – Jack começou a explicar – um lugar perfeito para o assassino trabalhar.

Will foi o primeiro a entrar no quarto, todas as paredes estavam banhadas de sangue, e em cada canto existia pelo menos um membro de um corpo humano. A vítima fora esquartejada. Jack fez sinal para todos ficarem em silencio, deixando que Will fizesse uso de seu "dom". Como se retrocedesse a cena ao ponto inicial, o jovem profiler via em sua mente todos os atos que o assassino havia feito ali.

Hannibal observava em silêncio Will trabalhar, adorava ver como o moreno usava a mente para analisar uma cena de crime.

Na mente de Will ele conseguiu ver a vítima, Sandra Leike, entrar no quarto sem noção de onde estava desorientada e sem chances de oferecer resistência. Possivelmente o assassino fez uso de alguma droga para tal efeito. Will viu a vitima em um jogo de gato e rato, tentando escapar, a cada vez que o assassino a alcançava ele cortava um de seus membros, começando pelas mãos, até a dor vencer por completo e a deixar apenas jogada no chão, sem um braço e com as duas mãos amputadas. O assassino aproveitou para ali realizar a violência sexual, a cada estocada no corpo agonizante uma facada em seu flanco. Uma morte lenta, dolorosa.

Will começou a descrever a cena, parte por parte, desde a chegada até o ato sexual.

-Ela levou 18 facadas, Will. Pelo menos. – Jack informou.

-E cada facada representa as vezes que ele arremeteu contra seu corpo durante a violência sexual, Jack. Para ele não há diferença, dor e prazer estão juntos. Vida e morte. – Will parou de falar, ficando pálido, trazendo a atenção de Hannibal.

-Will? O que houve? – o psiquiatra perguntou, olhando para Jack que se aproximava.

Will se afastou, saindo do quarto, passando por todos sem falar mais nada, sendo seguido por Jack.

Hannibal ficou procurando o que havia feito Will fugir daquele quarto, encontrando na parede onde estavam jogada parte das pernas da vitima, escrito com sangue, "Du bist mein Sonnenschein" *.

Hannibal analisou a frase, algo dentro do psicopata despertando, uma sensação de perigo, como se algo rondasse aquilo que somente era dele e de mais ninguém.

Em passos decididos, Hannibal seguiu até onde via um transtornado Will Graham e um preocupado Jack Crawford.

-Will, você precisa me dizer o que houve? Por que essa reação? – o agente especial disse, levando a mão até o ombro de Will, que se encolheu, quase gritando.

Não me toque! – Will rosnou, o rosto pálido e os olhos arregalados – eu preciso... Sair... – o moreno havia dado dois passos, caindo no chão, sem sentidos, fazendo com que Hannibal fosse até ele, enquanto Jack chamava os paramédicos.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou Jack, desligando o celular, todos da equipe ali ao redor, observando o que acontecia.

-Ele teve um ataque de pânico, Jack... Você deveria verificar a parede do lado esquerdo, onde as pernas foram deixadas. Há uma frase ali, e eu acredito que foi isso que o deixou abalado. – Hannibal disse calmamente, enquanto monitorava os batimentos cardíacos de Will.

-Uma mensagem? Do assassino? – Jack já virou, olhando para Zeller que retornou ao quarto.

-Ao que parece sim- o psiquiatra deu espaço, os paramédicos se aproximando e já colocando Will na maca, sendo informados do que havia acontecido. – Irei acompanhar Will até o hospital.

Jack apenas concordou, pensando no que estava realmente acontecendo. Ao longe, olhos cinza observavam tudo que acontecia ali.

Mãos percorriam seu corpo, cada toque em sua pele provocava um arrepio em sua espinha, como se viesse fundo de sua alma. O moreno sentia a pele derreter, sentia o sangue pulsar cada vez mais rápido em suas veias. O toque macio de lábios em sua garganta, um gemido rouco e baixo que escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele simplesmente se entrega as sensações, era escravizado pelo prazer que somente aquelas mãos lhe poderiam proporcionar. Will abriu os olhos, querendo mais daquilo, querendo mais do lhe era dado. Olhos cinza, sempre tão frios e calculistas o observavam, agora com um brilho intenso neles, um fogo nunca antes demonstrado a ninguém. A voz do loiro, grossa e baixa, melodiosa, um tom barítono e perturbador nela, aquele sotaque que deixava Will tonto e desorientado...

Will acordou, sobressaltado, o suor percorrendo seu rosto. Um barulho a sua esquerda, alguém gritando, um bip distante, uma mulher desconhecida, de branco... Uma enfermeira... hospital?

Hannibal viu a enfermeira tentar conversar com Will, chamando a equipe médica, sem muito sucesso. Will estava desorientado, assustado. O psiquiatra se aproximou, segurando devagar a mão e falando devagar e pausadamente, trazendo o rapaz de volta a realidade. A primeira coisa que Hannibal notara foi o quanto Will apreciava sua voz, seu toque. O jovem profiler se inclinara devagar, mesmo sem ter ciência que fazia isso, na direção de sua voz e das suas mãos.

-Will, você precisa se acalmar, está tudo bem. Você teve um ataque de pânico e seu corpo preferiu desligar, impedindo que queimasse algo - Hannibal falou ao ouvido de Will, as mãos do loiro deslizaram em uma caricia suave, seus dedos pausaram nos bíceps do moreno.

Will respirou fundo, encostando o corpo contra o de Hannibal, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo novamente.

O médico responsável entrou no quarto, pedindo para que o Dr. Lecter se afastasse, indo até Will e realizando algumas perguntas enquanto o examinava.

-Bom, ao que parece seu diagnostico foi bem preciso, Dr. Lecter. Não há aparente sequela referente ao desmaio. Acredito que você poderá ser liberado, Sr. Graham. Isso, caso alguém possa acompanha-lo e permanecer ao seu lado por alguns dias.

-Posso garantir que ele não ficará sozinho, Dr. Shoes. – Hannibal disse, sem tirar os olhos de Will, vendo a reação dele.

Dr. Shoes não comentou, apenas olhou para Will, esperando a resposta dele.

-Claro, como disse Dr. Lecter, ele sendo também meu terapeuta. – Will disse, as mãos trêmulas e o corpo cansado demais para argumentar qualquer outra coisa.

-Muito bem, vou preparar a sua alta. – o medico saiu, passando por Jack Crawford que fez um sinal para o Dr. Lecter sair do quarto.

-Só um minuto, Will. – o loiro disse, saindo para falar com Crawford.

-Ao que parece esse não foi o primeiro crime com esse M.O., cerca de dez anos atrás houve vários crimes em Baltimore dessa mesma forma: garota esquartejada, sinais de violência sexual durante o esquartejamento, as partes do corpo espalhado pelo quarto. Vou conversar com a investigadora responsável, ao que parece ela ainda esta na ativa. Como ele está? – Jack perguntou.

-Desorientado, assustado. O médico recomendou que não ficasse sozinho por alguns dias e Will solicitou que eu o acompanhasse. – Hannibal disse, sem tirar os olhos de Will.

-Ótimo, melhor reservar um quarto para vocês, por enquanto. Quero Will por perto, caso realmente alguma coisa esteja vinculado a ele. – Jack disse, terminando a conversa e se afastando, deixando que Hannibal retornasse.

Will virou o rosto, vendo Hannibal se aproximar e o ajudar a ficar de pé, não se importando com a fraqueza de suas pernas e deixando que ele usasse seu corpo como apoio. Will fechou os olhos enquanto Hannibal o ajudava a se vestir (praticamente realizava todo o trabalho).

Hannibal conduziu Will para fora do quarto, o levando para fora do hospital. Precisa descobrir o que tinha acontecido, qual relação existia entre aquele assassino e Will Graham. E precisava deixar claro a quem quer que seja que somente ele tinha posse sobre Will.

A detetive Alessandra "Litha" Smith era considerada a melhor em Baltimore. Durona, esperta, com anos de experiência e uma inteligência invejável, era um nome que toda a cidade aprendera a respeitar. Difícil de imaginar que ela poderia temer algo ou se sentir nervosa. E era exatamente assim que ela estava agora, nervosa. Recebera a ligação informando sobre uma cena de crime em um bairro afastado da cidade, uma cena de crime que remetia a um dos seus primeiros casos na divisão de homicídio. O único que até hoje não conseguira resolver. Ela entrou na delegacia onde já informaram que o agente especial Jack Crawford a estava esperando.

Jack observou a mulher que entrava, deveria ter pelo menos 1,80m de altura, o longo cabelo negro caindo por sobre os ombros, o corpo atlético e firme movia-se com a graça de um felino, uma pantera, pensou Jack, para combinar com a pele negra da investigadora.

-Agente Crawford? Desculpe fazê-lo esperar, Detetive Alessandra Smith, mas todos me chamam de Litha. Em que posso ajuda-lo? – perguntou a investigadora, esticando a mão ao agente.

-Agente especial Jack Crawford, B.A.U., obrigado por me receber, Detetive Smith. – aceitando o cumprimento.

-Por favor, Litha. – ela indicou sua sala, deixando o agente passar na frente, fechando a porta logo depois.

-Muito bem, Litha. Hoje de manhã fomos chamados para investigar um assassinado. Mulher, branca, 25 anos. Sinais de violência sexual, corpo esquartejado. Ao que parece você investigou algo parecido 10 anos atrás.

-Sim, meu primeiro caso como investigadora na realidade. Nunca foi solucionado e eu tive ajuda de um ótimo especialista.

-Nenhum suspeito? Um especialista? Seria possível você falar mais sobre o que aconteceu? – Jack perguntou.

-Sem problemas, é aquele típico caso que nunca sai da sua cabeça. Sim, um jovem detetive da homicídios e que estava iniciando como profiler, Will Graham. – ela olhou para o rosto espantado de Jack – conhece?

-Conheço, ele trabalha comigo e, na realidade, foi um dos motivos que me fizeram te procurar. Ele teve um ataque de pânico hoje ao ver a cena do crime, algo que nunca aconteceu com Will antes.

-Ele teve que ser afastado e o caso acabou esfriando. Em todos esses anos, é a primeira vez que algo parecido acontece. Esse assassino matou em 2003 em um período de 2 meses, 12 mulheres. Todos os suspeitos que investigamos foram descartados pelo exame de DNA no sêmen encontrado nas vitimas.

-Por que ele teve de ser afastado? – Jack perguntou.

-Will conseguiu elaborar um ótimo perfil do assassino, branco, entre 25 e 35 anos, possivelmente de descendência alemã, visto que as frases deixadas em cada morte estarem em alemão. Sem remorso, sem culpa. Possivelmente gay, apesar de realizar o estupro, não era um ato de prazer e sim de punição contra essas mulheres. Estávamos indo bem, quando do nada ele desapareceu, por dias. Quando encontramos Will ele estava tão transtornado, fora de si. Não deixava ninguém toca-lo, não queria ninguém por perto e não houve alternativa. Daí em diante, o caso simplesmente estagnou, sem novas vitimas e sem futuro com o que já tínhamos conseguido.

-Você pode me enviar os relatórios originais dessa investigação?

-Claro – a investigadora foi até sua mesa, pegando uma caixa enorme que ficava próximo a ela, dando para Jack- tudo o que conseguíamos reunir está aqui.

-Obrigado, Litha. Quanto ao Will, ele chegou a ser internado?

-Sim, com a Dra. Carol Sanders, de Quântico. O relatório dela também está nessa caixa, apesar de que muito do que eles trataram era confidencial e você terá de procura-la pessoalmente.

-Farei isso. Foi um prazer, Litha. – Jack disse, esticando a mão para a investigadora.

-Boa sorte, Jack. E mande um abraço para Will. Se precisar de algo, não hesite em me contatar. – ela disse, vendo o agente concordar e sair, deixando uma pensativa e preocupada investigadora. Sempre quisera entender o que tinha acontecido com Will naquela época. Seu marido dizia que Will era o típico chapeuzinho vermelho, sempre atraindo o lobo mau para si. Litha sorriu, seu marido sabia bem como definir alguém e raramente errava quando falava algo. O que nunca ficou claro para ninguém era que tipo de lobo mau Will conseguira atrair.

O loiro sorriu, caminhando devagar ate a cama onde sua deliciosa presa estava. Tão jovem e perfeito, tão inocente. O assassino sorriu, já havia pesquisado sobre isso. Desde que percebera que era diferente Erik Friederike passara a pesquisar "seu tipo de gente". Muitos pesquisadores com muitas teorias diferentes, nada que ele pudesse dizer que era 100% correto. Até o dia em que lendo uma pesquisa obscura descobriu coisas mais próximas de si, de sua experiência. Um psicopata não sentia as coisas como as pessoas comuns, ele não ama da mesma forma que uma pessoa normal, mas ele "sente" algo por determinadas coisas e pessoas: posse, curiosidade, interesse pessoal e, em alguns casos raros, poderia existir uma pessoa chave, um tíquete dourado, alguém que poderia ficar vivo para si e mais ninguém. Essa forma distorcida de "amor" era um caso raro e muito discutido no mundo neurológico e psiquiátrico, não comprovado e aceito por todos, mas para Erik explicava exatamente o que ele passava.

Erik então passara a procurar seu bilhete dourado, enquanto matava suas vitimas. O Esquartejador de Baltimore era como o chamavam. Demorou muito tempo para que percebesse que não gostava de mulheres, mas foi somente quando colocou os olhos em cima do jovem que estava em sua cama que entendera e aceitara o fato que gostava de garotos. Não tinha nenhum problema em ser homossexual, não fora criado em um ambiente religioso ou repressor. Seus pais eram bissexuais assumidos e sempre o ensinaram que desejo e amor não tinha nada relacionado com gênero sexual. Não, o problema estava que seu prazer vinha na dor de seu parceiro, somente conseguia gozar quando infligia dor e tortura durante o ato sexual, mesmo com os garotos e homens que cruzaram sua vida, sempre fora assim. E como ele não gostava de mulher bem mais fácil de matá-las.

E tinha sido assim até o dia em que o encontrara, e Erik sabia que aquele era seu tíquete dourado.

* Du bist mein Sonnenschein* Você é o meu Sol. Alemão.

Pronto, primeiro capítulo feito e entregue. Agora é aguardar os próximos, rs. Quem sabe nessa vida? Estão programados pelo menos 10, tentarei um pouco menos.

O titulo vem dos gêneros do tango.


End file.
